


Нерассказанное: сентябрь 2005 (Untold: September 2005)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один: Нерассказанное / Room Zero-One: Untold [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо ищет отца. Часть вселенной "Зеро-Один".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нерассказанное: сентябрь 2005 (Untold: September 2005)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1х06: Не рожденный (Unborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300365) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie). 



 

У него не было денег, поэтому он отправился в путь пешком, вооружившись лишь картой Лондона, найденной в библиотеке. Эту часть города он прежде видел разве что из окна автомобиля – в многочисленных ответвлениях извилистых улиц потеряться было легче легкого, и даже с картой в руках он несколько раз сворачивал не туда, прежде чем найти нужный путь. На дорогу ушло почти два часа, но в конечном итоге, как раз когда он в очередной раз решил было, что заблудился, за поворотом улицы обнаружился его пункт назначения.

Клиника, адрес которой он отыскал в интернете, находилась на первом этаже жилого дома – обычная темная дверь с неброской вывеской: "Э. Бернс, дантист". На несколько долгих секунд Джо замер, глядя на нее, потом решительно поднял руку и позвонил. Мелодичная трель раздалась внутри и стихла.

Джо затаил дыхание, боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда дверь откроется. С каждой секундой ожидания желание повернуться и броситься наутек все росло, но он заставил себя оставаться на месте, вперившись взглядом в табличку на двери. Под буквой "Б" видна была едва заметная царапина – на ней он и сосредоточился, прогоняя из головы остальные мысли.

Прежде чем изнутри раздался звук шагов, прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Джо застыл, глядя, как поворачивается дверная ручка. Это был момент, на котором обрывался его план: о том, что произойдет после того, как отец его увидит, он думать себе не давал.

Но, когда дверь отворилась, на пороге предстал вовсе не его отец. Невысокая, полная женщина в белом халате приветливо улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Да, солнышко?

На миг Джо растерялся. Это было не то начало, которого он ожидал.

\- Я... – сказал он, потом усилием воли заставил себя собраться. – Могу я поговорить с мистером Бернсом?

Женщина улыбнулась еще раз, демонстрируя ямочки на румяных щеках.

\- Конечно, - сказала она и сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. – Подожди здесь минутку.

Она исчезла за дверью в дальнем конце помещения, а Джо остановился посреди приемной. Только сейчас он осознал, что коленки у него подрагивают – то ли от усталости, то ли от страха – но присесть на потертый диванчик у стены не решился, опасаясь, что в самый ответственный момент просто не сумеет встать. Вместо этого он огляделся вокруг.

Это помещение с домашними занавесками на окнах, разномастными стульями вдоль стен и веселыми цветастыми обоями ничуть не походило на холл клиники, принадлежавшей его отцу когда-то. Никаких мраморных полов, отполированных до блеска, вместо вежливых секретарш за стойкой рецепции – улыбчивая медсестра, назвавшая его солнышком. Все здесь казалось домашним (куда более домашним, чем дом, в котором они прежде жили). Он с трудом мог представить своего отца, всегда собранного и застегнутого на все пуговицы, в такой обстановке. Он...

Дверь в конце помещения вновь открылась, и с замиранием сердца Джо повернулся на звук.

Его первой мыслью было "О боже, он отрастил усы". Это было первым, что бросалось в глаза – пышные, черные с проседью усы на загорелом лице. Его второй мыслью было "Это не он", потому что человек, стоящий перед ним, мог носить черты Эдварда Бернса, но черты лица имели лишь второстепенное значение. Отец всегда виделся Джо цельным образом: высокий и худощавый мужчина в строгом костюме, неизменно гладко выбритый, неизменно серьезный, вечно в движении, вечно куда-то спешащий. Во врачебном халате поверх простой футболки и синих джинсов, с улыбкой на лице и с этими нелепыми усами он казался совершенно другим человеком.

Его третьей мыслью было "Это и есть совершенно другой человек".

\- Я слушаю, - сказал другой человек голосом его отца.

\- Я... – сказал Джо. – Я...

С лица Эдварда Бернса, дантиста, частично исчезла улыбка, а между бровей начала пролегать обеспокоенная складка.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он.

Все не так, отчаянно подумал Джо. Перед ним был чужой человек, который смотрел на него как на чужого человека. На что он надеялся – на силу родительской любви?

\- Меня прислала мама, - медленно сказал он, слыша собственный голос будто со стороны. – Ее зовут Мария Лафайет.

Ни тени признания не промелькнуло на лице Эдварда Бернса. Он озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Викки? – сказал он, повышая голос. – У нас есть клиентка по имени Мария Лафайет?

Дверь за его спиной открылась даже чересчур быстро, и знакомая уже женщина выглянула наружу.

\- Не думаю. Могу проверить, но я бы запомнила такое имя.

\- О, - сказал Джо, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как выпутаться. – Она... вообще-то она просто сказала про дантиста на этой улице. Имени не называла. Может, я не туда зашел?

Викки рассмеялась, легко и звонко. Смех ей шел – сразу делал ее младше на десяток лет.

\- О, разумеется, вечная путаница, - сказала она, закрывая двери кабинета за своей спиной. – Солнышко, тебе нужен мистер Сингх. На выходе сверни направо и пройдись еще квартал.

Эдвард Бернс молча кивнул. Он по-прежнему хмурился, и в душе Джо шевельнулась надежда.

\- На самом деле знакомая фамилия, - сказал он. – Викки, ты не могла бы все-таки...

\- Нет, дорогой, - сказала Викки, и Джо вздрогнул, потому что это была уже фамильярность другого рода, не ее дружелюбное "солнышко" (его никто и никогда в жизни не называл солнышком). – Она тебе знакома, потому что это название магазина, где мы видели ту сумочку. Теперь я сама вспомнила.

Она улыбалась – ямочки на щеках и сеточка тонких морщин вокруг глаз, но теперь Джо видел, что на самом деле она младше, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд, не старше его матери. Она ничем не походила на его мать, но они с отцом стояли слишком близко, и у нее на пальце блестело тонкое золотое кольцо, и он должен был сразу догадаться, что такие клиники содержат семьи, почему он не догадался сразу? Они, должно быть, жили вместе на втором этаже этого же дома, и оба казались счастливыми, и...

\- Извините, - сказал он, проглотив комок в горле. – Да, кажется, она сказала "Сингх", я просто прослушал. Простите за беспокойство.

\- Если мама захочет сменить дантиста, пускай обращается! – сказала Викки ему в спину.

\- Да, - сказал Джо. – Я передам, - и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он медленно спустился с крыльца и зашагал прочь, с каждым шагом все быстрее, пока не перешел на бег. Потом, на соседней улице, вынужден был остановиться, потому что никак не мог заставить себя дышать ровно. Опустившись прямо на холодный бордюр, Джо обхватил руками колени, и сидел так до тех пор, пока какая-то женщина не склонилась над ним, спрашивая, что случилось. Она была чем-то похожа на Викки, только с темной кожей, и ему внезапно очень захотелось попросить, чтобы она его обняла, но вместо этого он лишь шмыгнул носом и сказал, что потерял кошелек и не знает, как добраться домой. Женщина назвала его бедняжкой, дала пачку носовых платков, довела до станции метро и купила билет, потом сказала: "Передай маме, чтобы не сильно тебя ругала".

Он все еще плакал, когда поезд пришел на нужную станцию.


End file.
